Out of The Hands of Deception
by DarkenedRosepetals
Summary: One unfortunate night, when Jo and Henry find themselves in the midst of fleeing robbers, the inevitable happens and Jo is left to pick up the pieces. Later, she quickly learns that things are not always as they seem. Nothing is truly clear about the past or the present, or in the case of her partner. -AUish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Forever.

Henry was never one for social gatherings. He would rather spend his free time organizing his vast book collection, or figuring a way to unlock the secret of his immortality.

But he humored his colleagues and attended the Christmas party. It was different from being surrounded in a bar or at an art gallery. There was gift exchanging, something that was called "secret Santa," and embarrassing storytelling. 

He was able to witness some of his most reserved colleagues, laughing out loud and singing along to the goofy Christmas songs. It was nerve-racking and amusing at the same time.

Henry was startled from his thoughts by a familiar voice. "Are you going to stay in a corner the entire night?" Jo sauntered his direction with two glasses of wine. "Or are you going to join the rest of us and have some fun?"

He took the offered glass and smiled at the sassiness in her tone. "I'm enjoying myself just fine."

Jo raised a brow at him. "By staring at the rest of us like aliens from Mars?"

"I certainly was not!" He quickly retorted. "I was just watching Lucas make a fool of himself with that ridiculous reindeer hat."

"At least, he's enjoying himself," She defended, taking a sip of wine. "Why don't you come eat something?"

Almost as if on cue his stomach began to growl. He hadn't eaten since lunch time. "I suppose I could."

Jo turned and headed for the refreshment table. He reluctantly followed behind her, deciding that eating some of the appetizers wouldn't hurt. After all drinking alcohol an empty stomach was never smart.

Henry was surprised at just how much food was crowded on the table. There was a little something for everyone. He felt ashamed to admit it, but he didn't know what to choose. So he followed his partner's lead and loaded his plate with different selections. By the time they were at the end of the table, he was sure his plate had a week's worth of calories.

"So why don't you like parties?" Jo remarked as they sat across from each other at the table. She took a bite out of a miniature cheeseburger. "Don't deny it, you're obviously uncomfortable."

He regarded his plate thoughtfully, before plucking away a chicken wing. How could he answer a question like that when he couldn't give a whole answer? Being alive for two centuries made holding conversations a little difficult. "Being surrounded by people for long periods of time makes me uncomfortable."

"Which is why you need to get out more often," She concluded firmly.

Henry grinned. "You're starting to sound like Abraham."

"Well he's right you know," she added. "Life is too short to be sulking in dark corners."

He pursed his lips at her statement. There were many moments in his life were he found himself hiding in dark corners trying to keep himself from losing his mind. He remained guarded from people to keep his secret. The only real lingering relationship he had left in the world was Abraham. Everyone else that he ever grew close to was gone. He thought of finding someone to settle down with, but how do you explain to someone that you don't age and you cannot die? Watch them grow old as you stay the same as the day you met. It was a lonely way of life.

"Henry?" He felt a hand touch his wrist. "Are you still with me?"

He blinked as he realized he was once again lost in thought. "My apologizes,"

Jo noticed that his accent became much more clipped when he strayed in thought. She'd never asked too much about what he was thinking. Usually, he would give her vague responses that were often times too advanced for her to truly decipher. For someone who looked no more than thirty-six, he had the air of someone older and wiser.

"You know, I don't really like parties either," she admitted taking a long sip of wine. "But I still go to them. You know why?"

"Why?"

She smiled sadly. "Because it's better than sitting alone in my apartment being suffocated with my thoughts of work or how much I miss my husband."

Henry stilled at the hint of sadness in her voice. A softer tone replaced her normally sarcastic, and confident one. He knew that it was a sensitive topic for her, one that they tipped toed around. She was a strong woman, but even the strongest had weak points.

He decided to steer the conversation elsewhere. There was no use in turning the mood melancholy. "Tell me, Jo, why aren't you drinking eggnog?"

Instantly, the sadness vanished from her eyes and her lip curled. "Because it's disgusting,"

"Really, I find it quite delightful actually," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Jo frowned deeply but continued with eating from her plate. She made a point in licking the sauce from her finger, which made something odd twist in his stomach. The action was pure instinct by someone enjoying their food, but it made his body tingle. He hadn't paid any real attention to her lips before, but now he couldn't take his attention away from them. Tonight they were a soft shade of red, one that was different from what she usually wore. He could imagine that they would taste sweet like the wine she drank.

To be a matter of fact, he hadn't taken a real notice in her appearance, until now. She wore a cream-colored long sleeve sweater dress with a modest neck line that showed her delicate collar bones and hugged her subtle curves. Her hair was in loose curls, pinned to the side with a glittery hair brooch. Shimmery eyeshadow accented her rich eyes. She was especially beautiful.

"You're doing it again," Jo deadpanned.

Henry sighed and shook his head. "It must be the wine."

She eyed his glass and nodded. "Uh-huh, sure."

They continued to eat in silence until both finished their food. Afterward, Jo offered to take their plates and return with dessert. He hadn't been picky in what he wanted, so he told her to surprise him. He sat alone at the table wondering why he was all of a sudden so easily lost in thought. Was he that distracted by her appearance? Could it be the way her hips swayed, as she walked past in her pumps? Or the way she gazed at him with such intensity? Such intensity that made him want to hold her close and kiss her senseless. He was sure he was imagining things, but as she came back with their dessert, he concluded that he wasn't.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Jo?" He suddenly blurted.

Jo paused from slicing into her piece of chocolate cake. She seemed surprised by his confession though she easily played it off and smirked. "You've told me that I was quite hot."

He cleared his throat. "Well, that was an understatement. You are very beautiful."

She raised a brow but said nothing further. Instead, she returned to the slice of cake in front of her.

Henry noted that her shoulders were slightly tensed. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable, but as usual, he managed to do a superb job. He wasn't good with flirting since he hadn't done it in a great while. Although lately, when he was around her, he couldn't keep his train of thought for long or his mouth in check.

"You are a strange one Henry," she smiled gently."But sweet."

He felt once again like a babbling idiot. He knew that when she smiled like that, she was only being sympathetic to his oddness. He took a few bites of the cake that was before him and excused himself.

With his hands shoved in his pockets, he briskly walked away in the cold air of the night. He hadn't paid any attention to the clicking of heels or that his name was being called. He just wanted to get home, so he could distract himself in his downstairs labs. Distract himself from the reasonable amount of embarrassment that he just caused himself. He was grateful for the cold since it chilled the tingling heat he felt in his body.

"Henry!" Jo came to stand in front him, holding his arms. Her cheeks were rosy from the chill of the air and her breath came in small pants. She had sprinted to catch up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I-"

"Don't lie to me," she warned, poking him in the chest.

He huffed and closed his eyes. "I realized that I should learn to keep my mouth shut more around you."

"We're partners," Jo reminded, tightening her grip on his arms, forcing him to open his eyes. "We tell each other things. So it's normal to get a little chatty at times. No harm in that."

He felt the weight of her reassurance hit him hard. He hardly told her anything at all. Just selective details that weren't all that important. He kept her at arm's length, which was as the days went by became harder and harder.

"Yes it is normal but-" He began but fell silent when two men came running towards them with guns in hand and black bags. Quickly he grabbed Jo and pressed her up against the brick wall to shield her from the gunmen when they began firing.

One bullet hit his left calf while the others got him in his shoulder and lower back. His balance buckled but he kept close to shield Jo from the flying bullets. He felt hot blood spurting from his wounds. His strength was leaving him quickly, and his ability to think straight was becoming foggy. He crumpled to the ground, further knocking the wind out of him.

From there everything began to blur as he felt the familiar clutch of death yanking at his coat tail, dragging him down under. He knew it would be over quickly, and he would emerge from the water once more like he did many times before.

He could hear Jo calling his name, he could hear her shouting into her cellphone for the paramedics. But it wasn't long before he could only hear the faint pulse of his own heartbeat and then only feel coldness that came with losing too much blood.

"Stay with me Henry," Jo cradled his face in her warm hands. "Help is coming."

He looked into her concerned filled eyes and offered her a weak smile. With the last of his strength, he raised his hand and touched her face before closing his eyes and letting darkness steal him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Forever

Everything happened so quickly.

The zinging bullets, and Henry falling to the ground, after serving as her human shield. Now, Jo was kneeling on the sidewalk, shivering from the cold and what she witnessed. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Only, moments before, she was holding Henry's face, staring into his frightened eyes, watching as he struggled to breathe. There was so much blood that she wasn't sure he would make it to the hospital.

"Stay with me Henry," she pleaded, trying to keep fear out of her voice. "Help is coming."

Henry gave her a small smile and touched her hand. It was a simple gesture, but she knew it well to know that he didn't want her to be afraid. Before she could fully respond, he closed his eyes and grew still. She touched his neck for a pulse but to her dread didn't feel one.

Then something truly bizarre happened.

Almost as sure as she blinked Henry was gone. The space on the pavement where he lay was empty with only his scarf being left behind. She covered her mouth and frantically looked in both directions but saw no one. She glimpsed at the sidewalk once more to make sure she wasn't just suffering the effects of alcohol. Even if it was a plausible explanation, she had only one glass of wine.

Her train of thought was broken when a young paramedic rushed to her side.

"Ma'am?" The woman touched her arm. "Are you hurt?"

Jo shook her head and looked down at the dark blood stains on her dress. "No. This isn't my blood." She glanced at the spot where Henry once lay bleeding. "My partner was shot."

The woman's face showed a shadow of confusion, but her voice remained professional. "Where is your partner?"

Jo knew she would sound crazy, but she didn't care. "He disappeared."

XXXX

Henry tipped on the street shivering. Luckily there was a young couple parked on the side of the road, making out. He was too chilled to the bone to roll his eyes. He banged on the window, frightening them. He tried to make himself look as harmless as possible, despite his lack of clothing. "It's been a rough night. May I use your phone?"

The younger woman rolled the window down and handed him the device. He thanked her and with shaky fingers, dialed for Abraham. After a few seconds, he heard his roommate's sleepy voice on the line.

"I'm in need of your assistance," his managed to say with his teeth chattering. "I'm in my usual spot."

"I'll be right there," Abraham replied after a pause and hung up.

Henry handed over the phone and once again thanked the woman. He then assured her that he didn't need them to call the police and that his roommate was on his way.

Several minutes later, Abraham appeared, with a sleepy yet amused expression on his face. He'd grown used to their routine and came prepared with whatever he needed. He was thoroughly grateful for his understanding and promptness. Quickly, he dressed himself and slid into the car.

"What happened this time?" Abraham placed a cup of coffee in his hand.

The night's events flashed before his eyes. The party, running away like a silly adolescent and then the gunmen and lastly Jo's voice. "I was shot."

Abraham chuckled. "Let me guess, you finally ticked Jo off?"

Henry paused from sipping his coffee. He felt fear churning deep in his belly, as he thought of his partner. He'd taken several bullets for her without a second's hesitation. Even though the gunmen kept moving, he was afraid that they would return before help arrived. She wasn't defenseless, but she was unarmed.

"There were men with guns," he begun, summoning the details in his mind eye. "They were robbers most likely and I-"

"Put yourself in harm's way to keep Jo safe." Abraham solemnly finished his sentence.

Henry nodded, rubbing the side of his face. "I couldn't just stand there and let her get hurt."

"And in your selfless act of heroism, you sacrificed your life." He sighed, tapping the steering wheel. "I suppose it's safe to say that I won't be the only one who will know your deepest secret."

"Jo believes I'm dead," he said quietly. "She saw me stop breathing and die on the scene."

"And she also saw your body disappear too," Abraham added while maneuvering through late night traffic. "Oh, this is going to be interesting."

Henry nodded and focused his hands on the delicious heat. He was slowly regaining the feeling back into his fingers, and other extremities. "I have got to make sure she's alright,"

"Wow, wait a minute now," Abraham was quick to turn with a deep frown. "I'm pretty sure Jo called for help and is probably surrounded by policemen and all that jazz. They're probably looking for your body that magically vanished as we speak."

Suddenly he thought of the position that he put his beloved partner in. It was one thing to have his sanity questioned, but to put hers on the line was entirely different. Not only would her sanity be questioned, but her credibility would be too. He cursed under his breath. "So what do you suggest I do?"

Abraham ran a hand through his hair. "For one don't make things any more complicated than they already are. You've got enough to deal with right now. Such as figuring out how you're going to tell Jo your secret without looking like you have really lost your marbles." He turned his attention fully to the road before adding."Or you could take the easy way out and get out of town."

"Jo deserves better than that." Henry declared quietly. "I can't just leave."

His old friend huffed. "Then you have to tell her the truth."

XXXX

Jo shoved the door open and plodded in her apartment with her heels in hand. She was weary and her head was pounding. The odd sensation of itchiness was evident as she peeled off her clothing and stepped under the hot spray of her shower. She pressed her head against the cool tiles and focused on the hot water drumming against her skin. It helped ease some of the tension she was feeling and helped collect her scattered thoughts.

Tonight, she witnessed the impossible. There wasn't any other way to describe what she saw happen. As a Detective, she heard and witnessed her fair share of weird things. But never had she before seen someone just disappear. She didn't believe much in the world of the supernatural. There had to be a logical explanation.

She shuttered as her mind replayed sounds of the gun shots and pain filled noises Henry made. Her back was tender from being roughly pressed against the bricks. Despite this discomfort, she knew that it could have been worse. She could have been the one who was lying and bleeding to death.

"Henry," she whispered aloud, thinking of how he collapsed on the sidewalk, gasping for air. He hadn't tried to speak. It was as if he had already accepted his fate, and wasn't going to argue with it.

She'd run after him when he abruptly left the party. The expression he wore spoke volumes but she still wanted him to put into words why he was more off beat than usual. It wasn't like him to wear his feelings on his sleeve.

Then again, she wasn't comfortable with compliments. Yes, she got plenty on a daily basis, often times they were inspired by lust from murder suspects and men at the bar, who wanted nothing more than a one night stand. It was different coming from Henry. He was a gentleman who was genuine in everything that he did. There was never an ulterior motive when he was concerned.

Henry was complex, but that was what she found most appealing about him. Even at the party when they were having their little moment, she felt more comfortable with him than she did surround by all of her co-workers. He held a sense of familiarity that was currently unexplainable but warmed her nevertheless.

The water was growing cold, moving her to finish her shower. In her bedroom, she shimmed into a pair of sweats and pulled on a T-shirt before curling into bed. She wasn't sleepy, but was exhausted from the long week and even longer night.

Jo closed her eyes and released a shaky breath. There was an uneasy feeling that was looming over her head. She felt like she was being watched by a pair of unseen eyes. Maybe it was her imagination getting the best of her, but she still moved to investigate. She pulled a spare gun from the drawer of her nightstand and began checking each room of her apartment.

As she was standing in the middle of her living room, her phone buzzed to life. Finding that it was still tucked away in her clutch, she snatched it out to see an unknown number on across the screen. Answering it, she held it to her ear and waited.

There was only heavy breathing.

"Hello?" She said, frowning when she heard nothing more than the same heavy breathing and rustling in the background. She went to hang up but paused when a voice began talking.

"You shouldn't worry about Henry," the voice said, sending a chill down her spine. "You're much too beautiful for frown lines."

"Who the hell is this?" Jo demanded, moving to peer out the window.

The voice ignored her question. "You shouldn't believe everything you're told."

Her curiosity spiked. "And why is that?"

"Because people are liars," the voice hissed in her ear.

"Tell me something that I don't know," she scoffed.

"Henry has a secret." The voice hissed.

The line went dead.

Jo laid the gun on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She wanted to ignore the blossoming curiosity but was failing. Even if Henry was alive, what did matter that he had a secret? Didn't they all have secrets they rather not share?

_Unless..._

She didn't know why she was entertaining the idea, but she changed from her pajamas, grabbed her phone and keys before racing out of the door. It wasn't until she was parking in front of Henry's antique shop that she realized what she was doing. Was she in that much denial of Henry's death? That she would knock on his door in the wee hours?

Instead of answering the questions, she marched up to the door and rapped on it. As she was waiting, she could feel the uneasy feeling of being watching come over her again. Swallowing hard, she knocked again until she heard muffled footsteps.

There was a loud clicking before the door opened to reveal her very much alive partner.

"Henry?" Disbelief was evident in her tone. To make sure she wasn't dreaming she reached forward and touched his face. He was really alive. "But how?"

"It's complicated," he sighed, stepping aside to allow her passage. "But if you don't mind coming in, I will try and explain."

Jo glanced over her shoulder before stepping inside the shop. Once the door was secure, she followed Henry to a stairwell that led down to what she assumed was his home office and lab. She was not in the least bit surprised, given the man she was dealing with.

Plopping down in the nearest chair, she crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Henry sat on the nearby stool. "You may not believe me," he clasped his hands together in his lap. "You might even call me crazy."

She snorted. "All I want is the truth. Nothing more and nothing less and please no lecturing."

"I'm Immortal," He confessed quietly.

"Really now?" She tried not to sound skeptical. "So you can't die?"

He shook his head.

"So you're some supernatural human that has the ability to cheat death?" Jo crossed her arms.

"As silly as it sounds yes," he nodded slowly. "I assure you that I am not joking."

She remained quiet as she muzzled over this new found knowledge. She didn't want to believe it, but it did make sense. Not only for what happened that night but for previous happenings as well. It would explain his vast knowledge of things in life and why he acted the way he did.

"I want to see proof," she said suddenly.

He frowned. "What?"

Jo uncrossed her arms and stood up. "Take off your shirt."

Without a further hesitation, he peeled off his shirt, revealing his naked chest for her examination. She came closer, and touched the chewed up flesh and then slid her fingers to his left shoulder. She then gestured for him to turn his back to her so could inspect the skin there also. To her amazement, there were no signs of him ever getting shot.

"Do you need me to remove my trousers?" he asked, breaking her trance. "I did get shot in the leg also."

"No," she answered, handing him back his shirt. "That won't be necessary."

After he putting on his shirt, he faced her with the same shadowed expression he wore at the party. "Are you convinced?"

For some reason, she didn't want to admit it just yet. "When did you figure out that your immortal?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

A/N: Special Thank You to everyone who has favored, followed and reviewed this story. I am so glad that you all are enjoying this story thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Forever.

Henry felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest when he finished telling the relevant details of his "condition". To his surprise, Jo hadn't been bored, but deeply interested in what he had to say. He was expecting for her to be slouched in the chair with her hands clasped and a skeptic brow raised. Instead, she remained quiet and only widened her eyes when something he told her was more on the gruesome side.

"Now you know the true reason for my reclusive ways," Henry remarked, sipping from his cup of tea.

Jo smiled into her own cup. "So can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You said that Abraham is like family," she started slowly. "What kind of family?"

Henry regarded her for a moment, remembering the rushed explanation from dinner all those nights ago. "He is my son,"

Her jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

Jo fell silent as she inwardly digested all that he told her. He could tell that she was trying to ignore the obvious irregularities of his condition. Even though he was confident that she believed him, a small part of him was fearful that she would run into the streets and declare his insanity to all who would listen.

"So if you hadn't gotten shot you would have never told me?" Jo replied touching his forearm.

"Would you have believed me?" He huffed.

"No," she whispered. "I would have called you a nut case."

"Or just the weirdest, creepiest, most unusual person you have ever met," he chuckled when her brows dropped.

"I am sorry for saying that," she said sincerely. "It was rude of me."

Henry waved his hand. "It's alright you were being honest."

"I have another question." Jo pursed her lips while tracing the curve of her tea cup. She continued when he raised his brow. "Why did you leave the party?"

He hadn't given the party anymore thought in the last few hours. "I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed why?"

Instantly the image of her being clad in the form fitting dress flashed before his eyes, causing heat to flourish deep in his stomach. The next to come forward was the feeling of her fingers on his skin. He'd stop breathing when she traced a bit of his scar. Somehow he resisted a groan when she touched the skin above the waist band of his bottoms. Her touches weren't meant to ignite desire, but to satisfy curiosity. She was oblivious to the silent torture she was inflicting on him.

"I was being forward," he admitted finally. "And I know you don't like that."

"But that doesn't explain why you were acting weird," she tapped her finger on the table.

Henry opened his mouth to respond but shut it again. He wasn't sure he wanted to share his growing attraction for her just yet. He cherished their friendship dearly, and would hate to spoil it because he was developing a crush on her. "I wasn't as you put it, 'feeling' the party anymore."

Jo knew he wasn't telling the truth but didn't call him on it. Instead, she turned over her phone and gasped. "Oh wow, it's almost 6 am."

"How does homemade French toast with eggs and bacon sound?" He went to the refrigerator, taking out the necessary supplies. He was more than ready to move on from the awkward topic of his embarrassment.

"Sounds delicious."

XXXX

Monday morning arrived with its usual load of drowsy business and a new case. Jo passed through the busy Medical Examiner's office with the intent of finding Henry working on their newest victim and hopefully getting a cause of death.

She quickly found him in his usual spot, examining the dead body. Unlike every other day, she didn't have that eerily feeling she usually had when entering his domain. In her mind, she replayed fragments from their weekend conversation. It was still hard for her to digest the fact that Henry was older than he appeared and that he couldn't die. Had she been anyone else, she would have written him off as crazy and needed to have his head examined.

To be a matter of fact, she was certain she needed her own head examined for believing him. She shook herself from that train of thought and focused on the present. Later she would think more on the impossible.

"Good morning Jo," Henry peered over his shoulder. "I can imagine you are anxious for my official report."

She tried not scoff at the hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Well I'm certainly not here just to visit,"

"Very well. Our victim's cause of death is a broken neck. He mostly likely didn't see it coming, as there weren't any defensive marks on his hands."

Jo frowned as she gazed at the dead man's expressionless face. Henry's voice was downed in the background, as she was suddenly she was taken back a couple years to a fourth of July BBQ in a yard filled with people, buzzing about with cold beers. She remembered sitting contently at one of the tables with her husband Sean and his brother Shane, watching the younger children play in the pool with their parents while older kids chased each other around with water guns. It was the last time they were all together before Sean's death. Shane had fallen off the face of the earth after his older brother died. He was one to take it the absolute hardest.

"His name is Shane," Jo closed her eyes as she felt them begin to sting. "He was Sean's younger brother."

XXXX

Henry was mindful not to say too much. Normally he was one to offer words of advice and encouragement, but in some instances, he learned that silence was better. He experienced enough death in his life to know the sour feeling all too well.

He'd treated Jo to a quiet lunch at a little spot that made fresh baked bread along with freshly prepared soups. They sat in mostly silence as Jo fought the urge to cry. She hadn't said much since identifying Shane's body at the morgue. He could imagine that there were a million scenarios running through her mind as to how her brother-in-law ended up dead. He had a few scenarios of his own given where the body was found. But he would save his theories for later when there was proof.

"You know I always worried about Shane," Jo said quietly, while tearing a piece of bread away. "Especially after Sean died he became so distant. One day, I dropped by his place to check on him. I hadn't heard from him in months, and wanted to know if he was okay." She turned towards the window before continuing. "He acted so strange and wouldn't even let me in."

"You reminded him too much of his brother," he concluded, sipping from his mug.

She shook her head. "I came back a few days later and his landlord said he was gone."

"You think he was into something?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe he was already set to move before I visited. Although I feel like if I had reached out to him more often, instead of letting him alone, I could have figured out what was going through his head. If he was having trouble, he could have stayed with me. I have more than enough space. Maybe if I had-"

Henry felt his heart ache at the sadness in her voice. He wanted nothing more but to embrace her, but he knew she probably wouldn't welcome it. All he could do was sit back and be there when she needed him. "There's was nothing you could have done to prevent his death."

Jo raked her fingers through her hair. "I know it's just…" she paused when her phone chimed. She read the message before sighing. "We've got another body."

XXXX

_Five Hours Later…_

Jo felt like her hands were being tied behind her back. Reece had pulled her off the case since one of the first victims was her brother-in-law. Which was something she knew was bound to happen, since she could barely keep it together with the last investigation that concerned Sean and the cases that he worked on.

The second victim who was found earlier that day was connected to Shane, which meant his part of the case also off limits. Hanson was pretty hush-hush about the connection between two the victims so much that she almost had to pry it out of him. To her dismay, the victims were the same men who shot at her and Henry over the weekend. They were identified by footage from a nearby convenience store camera a few blocks from their location that same night. She wondered how she could have missed seeing Shane's face? But she knew that there was no way possible she could have seen his face. Not only was her vision mostly blocked by Henry, but it was also too dark and the men were moving too fast.

Jo turned off the TV and padded off to bed, hoping to get some much needed rest. As she slid under the covers and switched out the lamp, her phone began to ring. Not bothering to look at the screen, she held the phone to ear waited.

There was only heavy breathing.

"Hello?" She said, annoyed that no one was saying anything. Unlike before when waiting for a response, she quickly hung up and tossed her phone on the night stand. She was tempted to turn it off but decided against it in case she was called in. Turning over, she pulled the comforter over her head and closed her eyes.

Mere minutes passed by before her phone rang again. She ignored it and allowed it to keep ringing until it went to voicemail. She figured if was important enough, whoever was calling would leave a message and if they were dying they would call the police.

After the phone chimed for the fifth time, she snatched the phone and held it to her ear. "Listen, whoever is calling either say something or leave me the hell alone!"

"So angry," the voice taunted smoothly. "I can imagine your beautiful eyes are set ablaze."

"Who is this?" She shouted in the phone.

The Line went dead.

Not caring that she might get chewed out for possibly missing an important call, she turned her phone on airplane mode and placed it back on the night stand. She was so wound up that she was breathing hard and had broken out in a light sweat. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes once in an attempt to calm down. She balled her fists.

Tomorrow she would have her number changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own forever

A/N: Thank you to all that have followed and enjoyed this story thus far.

_Two Weeks Later…_

Henry stood on the doorstep of his partner, waiting patiently with steaming lattes in one hand and a sack filled with blueberry muffins in the other. He hadn't really crossed paths with Jo since she'd been dismissed from the two cases involving her brother in law. He knew her well enough to know that she was about to burst from sitting stalemate.

So to say, he figured he'd drop in on his lunch break, and inquire about her state of mind. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he missed investigating. Sure, there was a certain fascination to performing autopsies, but he enjoyed the mid-day banter and the questioning of suspects with Jo at his side. He enjoyed watching Jo prowl around in the integration room like a lioness that is closing in on her prey.

Despite the cold whisper of winter, heat blossomed in his loins, curling low in his belly. He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply before rapping on the door once more. It wasn't long before he could hear the muffled shuffling of feet and then the familiar 'click' of locks.

Jo was clearly surprised to see him. "Henry?"

He grinned at her appearance. She wasn't in her daily attire of fitted slacks and buttoned down blouse. Instead, she wore a pair of dark acid washed jeans and a sweater that was clearly four sizes too big. Her face was bare of makeup, and her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, one that was on the verge of coming a loose, from what he could assume was from napping. He decided that he liked seeing her like this.

"Afternoon Jo," He finally said. "May I come in?"

She stepped aside and gestured for him to enter. He wasted not a moment in getting out of the cold, and into the warmth of her apartment. Had he been a century younger, he would have groaned in appreciation.

"Checking up on me?" Jo padded to the kitchen and tore off two paper towels. "Or are you finally tired of Lucas's awkward conversations about his new cat Bruno?"

Henry chuckled at the mention of the younger man and his furry companion. "I thought you would like some company and, of course, some of Abraham's famous Blueberry muffins. He baked them just last night."

Jo was quick to reach into the bag. "Are you sure you aren't physic too?" She peeled away the paper and sank her teeth into the treat. "I was just craving a blueberry Muffin."

"I assure you that immortality is my only curse."

She licked away the blueberry essence that stained her bottom lip. Something, that didn't go unnoticed by Henry. "Funny. How's work?"

He knew why she was asking, and hated to refuse her. But he had to be obedient. "I can't share any details of the case with you. Reece made it clear that I keep my mouth shut."

"And you're actually listening to her?" She scoffed. "C'mon Henry, it's not going to change anything."

Henry shook his head and made a zipping gesture across his mouth, which was much to Jo's dismay. She hadn't responded to his gesture but clearly got the message. Her shoulders slumped, and the sweater slipped sideways, revealing the bare skin underneath. His eyes followed the gentle curve that disappeared under the worn material. Slowly his gaze returned upward to meet her eyes that were now watching him intently.

At that moment, she looked so lovely. Uncaring of her appearance, in his presence, not moving to adjust her top in the slightest, instead letting it remain. Almost as if she was purposely giving him a glimpse of her smooth flesh to tempt him.

As if his tongue gained a mind of his own he said suddenly. "I miss spending time with you."

Jo blinked as if she hadn't heard him. Although she was quick to recover and retorted smartly. "You just miss my clever wittiness."

He couldn't resist the smile that was tugging at his lips. "You're right. But I also miss our many adventures and heart felt conversations."

"Is it sad that I miss your erratic behavior too? Jo asked and sipped from her coffee.

Henry's smiled widened. "Are you saying that you actually _like_my erratic behavior?" He liked the direction their conversation was heading. He decided that he would further test the waters. "I would say that my actions in being unpredictable are quite dangerous."

"Dangerous is an understatement," She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I think the next time you decide to jump in front of a moving car, I'll let you get ran over."

"As I remember you didn't budge right away," His voice deepened as he recalled the memory. The encounter was brief, but the contact between their bodies haunted him long after. Henry chose his next words carefully knowing exactly how they would sound. "I think you liked being on top of me."

Jo paused from reaching for another muffin. She opened her mouth twice, but she failed to form words. She averted her gaze to the floor as blush stained her cheeks. It was the first time he had ever seen her blush, and to be honest, it made her, even more, stunning.

Finally, she said in almost a whisper. "Are you flirting with me, Henry?"

Was he trying to lift her spirits? Or what he just making a terrible fool of himself by letting his feelings show? He didn't know but he choose to answer her with honesty. "Yes."

Silence settled upon the room after the short revelation. It wasn't so much that he felt awkward, but he felt incredibly stupid. He just couldn't seem to keep his wits about himself. He was acting more like an adolescent as the days passed. He hazarded a glance in Jo's direction and found that she was working on her second muffin, this time, she was avidly tearing into it.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and the room seemed to be shrinking, closing them in. The wool of his scarf began to make his neck itch, and his pocket watch was no longer a reassuring weight in his pocket. It felt more like a block of lead that was anchoring him to the ground.

Suddenly he sensed the intensity of Jo's stare piercing into him. The heat of her gaze made his mouth dry and his palms sweat. He was always fascinated by her large eyes and their swirled warmth. Even when she hadn't uttered a word, her eyes said it all. He knew what she was feeling by just looking into her eyes. In this case, there was uncertainty.

"Henry…I." she trailed off and balled her fist. He knew that she was struggling to find a way let him down easy without seeming rude.

"You don't have to say anything I under-"

"It's not like that," Jo snapped though she didn't sound angry. "It's just I have a lot on my mind, and there is just too much going on right now."

"I apologize," he said quietly. "I shouldn't hav-"

"I like you too Henry," she confessed, raking her finger through her loose bangs. "You've managed to grow me and I can't shake you. I thought it was a little school girl crush. You know, crushing on the super intelligent doctor and his sexy accent but I know that it's not that simple."

It was turn for Henry's jaw to drop. He always knew that his accent was sexy, but to hear from Jo in such an easy admission was almost unbelievable. He recovered from his shock and waited for her to list all of the reasons she wouldn't date him.

She continued after a bit. "But then there's that guilt of moving on so fast. Sean hasn't been gone that long. One nightstands are different than relationships. They're easy and don't require any real thought. You just do it."

Realization washed over Henry. She wasn't denying her feelings, but rather she was afraid of them. She wanted to move on, but she was afraid that she would be forgetting the love for her deceased husband. She was afraid to open herself up to the possibility of another heart break.

He understood the insecurity all too well.

"It's alright," He covered her hand with his own. When her eyes darted to his face and her mouth opened to speak, he added. "Really. I know that you aren't ready to jump the gun."

Jo chuckled weakly and shook her head. "I can't believe that I admitted that your accent is sexy."

He grinned. "It adds to my charm."

"Oh shut up," she playfully punched his arm. "This changes nothing. I still think you're a walking nut job."

Henry pouted while rubbing his arm. The woman packed a punch even when jesting. "This walking nut job has helped solve countless cases."

She nodded. "I know."

Once more silence fell upon the room. Although this time, he didn't feel the thick tension, but rather a sense of ease. There was still uncertainty, a fragile reality between them. Their friendship was at a slippery cross roads. If they made that leap of faith, there was no going back. He knew what he felt for her was real, and now he knew that she felt the same way. Apart of him rejoiced in her confession and another part of him was horrified. Horrified that he could lose their close knit friendship. There was so much at stake but he was willing to take a risk.

"I want a relationship with you, Jo," he said finally, taking her hand. "But only when the time is right, and when we are both ready."

She squeezed his hand before slowly nodding. "Okay."

XXXX

Jo felt her heart skid to a stop. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't seem to find her words. She knew Henry to be bold, but not to this extent. This was a totally new side to him that she had yet to experience. That is until now.

She hadn't thought of her appearance as special. She was comfortable in her old jeans and the worn sweater that previously belonged to her husband. Since there was nowhere pressing to be, she forgoed any makeup and pulled her hair back.

Lately, she'd been spending more time at home since being assigned desk duty. She did her designated paperwork, badgered Hanson for information, only to be given a sympathetic smile and a head shake. They were partners but even that wasn't enough to risk a scolding from Reece. The woman was terrifying. Especially when it came to missing her Tennis matches.

So to say, she took advantage of her off days and tried to relax. Of course, her resolve was short lived after the first day when she cleaned the entire house top to bottom and even organized her sock drawer not once but three times. There nothing for her to do but sit, crave sweets and watch cheesy early morning soap operas until she fell asleep.

Today, there was a knocking at her door. At first, she thought she was hearing things until the rapping became persistent and louder. Sitting up, she scrubbed at her eyes with her palms before stumbling to the door. To her surprise, it was Henry standing with coffee and a bag full of something she hoped was edible. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, before actually speaking. At the time she figured he was just surprised to see her dressed so casually, but now she was sure he actually checking her out.

The thought of Henry Morgan checking her out made her a little light headed. He'd complimented her more times than she could count, but never outright stared at her like she was a piece of meat. She was used to the stares and catcalls from random men, and even the occasional grope, but from Henry it was purely out of the ordinary. She thought of him as this gentleman that was old fashioned, and overall dreamy with a touch of modern appeal. He dressed remarkably well, even on the weekends. She'd never seen him wear jeans or even sneakers. She knew he wore sweats, but that was clearly for inside his home away from the public eye.

Henry could be difficult, annoying in fact, but he was charming all the same. It was a different kind of charm, one that one could take to heart and think nothing more about. Which was something she admired. When she was with Henry, it was easy to be herself, to share her deepest darkest feelings and not be judged. Even though his behavior was questionable at times, she trusted him with her life. He didn't carry a gun, yet she felt safest when he was around.

For weeks, the feelings she purposely ignored were becoming stronger. She became aware of Henry, even noticing the little things about him that she previously paid no real attention to. The slight frown he made when puzzled, the way he carried on as if strolling through the park on a warm day. Even, the fresh crisp scent of his exotic cologne. It was refreshing, earthly and nothing but Henry.

In the recent event that one of the open cases crossed paths with Iona, she found that she was struck with hideous jealous. Despite the panging feeling, she was determined not to stoop to that level, or compare herself to the scandalous blond. To prove to herself that she wasn't affected, she encouraged him to ask the woman on a date and even made him promise not to discuss work over dinner. At the time, it seemed right, harmless in fact, but she couldn't stop her mind from flashing images of the two tangled in heated passion.

Yet now that she knew that she wasn't alone in her attraction, she still felt conflicted. Excuses bubbled out of her mouth like a hot spring. She squinted her eyes at how pathetic she sounded. Despite all of her reasons, he was willing to wait. Willing to wait until they were both ready to make a commitment.

There was a loud bang against her door, effectively shaking her from her thoughts. She made the short trip to the door, feeling the need, this time, to peak out the peep hole before opening. Oddly she saw no one. Still, she opened the door to find a large envelope on her doorstep.

Being a seasoned detective taught her to pick up strange packages and letters with gloves or napkins. In this case, it was no different. She was careful in opening the barely sealed packet with a pair of tweezers.

Slowly she pulled out the first piece of paper only to offer a sharp gasp.

A/N: What do you think is in the packet? Review and tell me your thoughts, I would love to hear them. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Forever

Jo stared in disbelief at the documents spread on her kitchen table. After the first paper, she pulled out the rest of the packet's contents out of curiosity and found an array of copies. The first document was a copy of her husband's death certificate and the next pieces were copies of his autopsy report. There appeared to be copies of his financials, and photos of him with another woman and a young child, and a note.

"_Everyone has secrets"_

She turned over the papers hoping to find any trace, a clue, but there was nothing. Each photo had a date stamp of different dates, most of them she remembered to be dates of Sean's out of town business trips. She studied the photos carefully, hoping to maybe find that the pictures were photoshopped, but even to her trained eyes, she couldn't find irregularities.

The woman in the photos was a pretty woman. Strawberry blond, bright green eyes, pouty lips and generous curves. The little boy had big brown eyes, a head full of unruly curls and was about two years old. She flipped through more of the photos, noticing the features of the child looked familiar. Even in the still captures, she could see the child had personality.

She couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Jo carefully gathered all of the papers and photos and slid them back into the envelope. She raked her fingers through her loose bangs and sighed. She didn't know what was going on but judging by the packet's contents, someone was trying to tell her something.

She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the inkling was already maturing. If the pictures were real, which she had a feeling that they were, revealed that Sean had been cheating and had a son as the result of it. A beautiful baby boy that was the splitting image of him.

Never in a million years would she suspect Sean to be cheating. He was always so open with her, and never showed the telltale signs. But now that she thought about it, she never asked too much about the cases that he handled. It was something that they agreed upon earlier in their marriage. They promised to leave their work where it belonged for the most part and tried to keep their home peaceful. They witnessed enough horror on a daily basis and didn't need to bring it home. He insisted upon it, and she never questioned it.

They had their share of fights, just like any other married couple. In most cases, it ended with one of them storming off, or stewing in the anger until one of them gave in and apologized. That is until they had a terrible fight the day before he was scheduled to go to Washington. He'd said his share of words, some uglier than others and went to bed, claiming that he needed his sleep and didn't want to hear her bickering anymore. At the time, it angered to the point of her needing to walk around the block to try and calm her frazzled nerves and cool her temper. She was determined not to be the first apologize. Not when she wasn't the one to start the fight in the first place.

At the time of recollecting the memory with Henry that evening on her doorsteps, she confessed she that didn't remember what the fight was about. She only remembered the fight ended with them on shaky ground. But now, the argument was coming back in selective pieces.

_"Can you let it go, Jo?" Sean slammed his suitcase shut. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
_

_"No, I'm not going to let this go," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to know why a witness in a murder investigation is calling your personal cell number at strange hours of the night!"_

_"She is scared about the upcoming trial," he placed hands on either hip. "There's nothing wrong with a little conversation."_

"_You are the prosecutor of a murder case. Not a shrink." She spat._

"_What is it with you lately?" he hissed. "All of a sudden, you are being so territorial."  
_

"_I'm your wife! It's my job to be territorial."_

_"You're not being territorial you're being suffocating," Sean shouted._

"_Because I'm curious as to why my husband is spending so much time on the phone with another woman? Laughing together like lifelong friends? I think I'm one whose acting normal here."_

"_Aren't you ever the Detective?" he said dryly. "Everything is suspicious, everyone is a suspect to you."_

"_Don't you dare turn this back on me,"_

Jo drew her knees to her chest and hugged herself as she suddenly felt so cold. She knew it wasn't because it was cold in her apartment, but because of the icy realization that gripped her spine. She wanted to believe that she was overreacting, to believe that all the information in the envelope was fabricated to mess with her head.

So what if Sean had a child somewhere out there? Did it really matter now that he was gone? She had no ties to the child or his mother in that matter. She could easily act like she didn't know of their existence and continue on with her life. But that was impossible now.

She decided that before she completely worked herself up she would get some answers.

XXXX

"So how's Jo doing?" Lucas asked his friend and supervisor. He could see the ghost of a smile on the man's face. "Oh don't deny it. I think it's safe to say you rushed out of here to go see our favorite detective."

Henry's mouth twitched as he tugged off his scarf. In the past years, they had gotten closer. He couldn't pinpoint where the beginning of their subtle friendship began, but it was there. He regarded the younger man often as a nuisance, given his constant babbling, but he realized that Lucas reminded him much of himself in his younger days. Eager, cocky, and in many cases socially awkward.

"I did not rush."

"Uh huh Sure." Lucas crossed his arms. "So what do you call watching the clock every five minutes until lunch time?"

Henry replaced his jacket with his lab coat. Ignoring his comment he answered. "Jo is anxious to get back to work as always."

"Yeah, I can imagine, it can't be easy. Knowing Jo she's probably chewing her fingers nails ragged with everything that's happened," he says getting lost in thought. "I bet she looks so sexy with her fingers in her mouth looking so vulnerable and distraught."

Henry paused from adjusting his collar. He couldn't ignore the spike of lust when the image flashed in his mind of his partner licking the blueberry juice from her lush bottom lip. He shook his head. "Would you mind not getting lost in Lucas-land?"

"Right, right sorry," Lucas cleared his throat and grabbed his clipboard. "So why you were out we got a new body."

And just like that, the friendly banter was over and they were back to formal business. Although during the course of the examination, he can't help but return to the conversation he shared with Jo earlier in her home. He left her home with a noticeable pep in his step and a new spark of hope in his heart. He went on a whim and put his feelings out there for her to see clearly. At the time, he had been afraid of her rejection but instead she surprised him with her own confession.

Henry was determined to wait for Jo. Even if it meant watching her with another man, he would do it. He didn't believe in sloppy seconds as the younger generation bluntly put it. Sometimes it took years for someone to realize that you were the best match for them.

As much as he was attracted to Molly and could feel the heat from her kisses sear him to the bone, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He could imagine that a night spent in her arms would be enough to chase away the thoughts of his beloved Abigail. But he sensed that the satisfaction would be temporary. He would still be left with a void in his heart.

He could still remember the shadow in her eyes when he all but dashed water on their budding flame.

"_I don't know how to say this, but I've started to develop real feelings for you, Molly Dawes."_

_The spark in her eyes was impossible to miss. "Isn't that a good thing?"_

_He never broke eye contact. "Yes, Usually."_

_The realization clicked. "You're not a usual man, though, huh? And you avoid real feelings at all costs."_

"_Yes," He answered simply. There was no other way to describe her scrutiny of him.  
_

"_Whoever she is, she hurt you pretty bad, huh?"_

"_Let's just say the wounds haven't healed yet."_

_Molly nods, "I understand." she gives him a small, sad smile. "But do me a favor, Henry. You ever decide you don't like me so much, you call me, okay?"_

_He could do no more but smile as he could see the sparkle that twinkled brightly moments before leaving her eyes. He leans in and kisses her gently to lessen the invisible blow.  
_

Henry truly meant every word he said to Molly, but he had, to be honest, knowing it wasn't going to work between them. Not when he had an undeniable ache in his heart and a longing for a woman that was within arm's length but yet so far out of reach. It wouldn't have been fair to be presence in body but not in mind and spirit. She deserved better. A man that would love her completely, and not with his head turned the other way.

By the time the autopsy was over and he was finished with the official report, he opened the file pertaining to the case of Jo's brother-in-law Shane. He wasn't in any manner related to the victim, but he can't help but feel a pang of sorrow for the young man.

Judging by the old healed marks and the fresh marks on his inner arm he was an addict. He wondered if Jo knew or was it another one of many things she didn't know about her brother? It would certainly explain her brother resorting to robbery or possibly getting mixed up with the wrong crowd to feed his habit.

He closed the folder and reached for the file for the second victim in the Shane Moore case. Alfred Lesley had a rap sheet that was long enough to be considered a short story and lived a considerable rough life. His nose showed signs of being broken at least twice, with the most recent being in the past year alone. Old healed fractures, old knife wounds, and the list went on.

Henry huffed as he came to a mental dead end. He knew nothing more besides the medical standpoint of the case, which would suffice in most cases but in this particular instance it wasn't enough.

He needed to pay Hanson a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Forever.

"The pictures are real," Hanson sighed, dropping the photos on the table. "Heidi is sure of it."

Jo nodded as she bit her lip. She knew the young analyst would come to the same conclusion that she had, but she wanted to be certain. It didn't matter that Hanson tried to convince her that whoever sent the envelope was just trying to mess with her head. But after she had fallen completely silent, and wiped the first of many tears, he'd gotten a clue and stopped knowing that it was pointless.

"You didn't know." Hanson laid a hand on top of hers.

Hearing Hanson say that didn't lessen the aching that she felt, but she appreciated it never the less. For a moment, she could pretend. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter he chea-"

"Can we just drop it?" Jo hated the way she sounded but she didn't want to talk about it. Not right now.

Hanson looked at her with concerned filled eyes but nodded. He knew her well enough to know to when to let something go. "Sure thing."

"I'm sorry," Jo closed her eyes. "It's just a lot to absorb."

"Yeah, I can only imagine," he agreed.

Jo carefully tucked the photos away in the envelope and asked. "Have you got anything new on the case?"

It was Hanson's turn to sigh. "You know I'm really getting tired of being interrogated."

Jo smiled weakly. "Henry?"

"I swear if he wasn't so damn smart I would shoot him." Hanson pinched the bridge of his nose. "And then dump his body in the Hudson."

She actually laughed. "That bad?"

"Thirty minutes before you showed up he was grilling me about the case,"

"Wow."

"Yeah, I guess he thought if he asked me a million questions in a million different ways, I would somehow spill the beans." Hanson scoffed. "He finally gave up after I told him I'd lock him in a freezer in the morgue,"

She didn't doubt for a second that he would carry out his threat. "You still haven't answered my question,"

"There isn't anything new," Hanson said after a moment. "I have been sitting at square one for almost a week now,"

Jo noted the frustration in his voice mirrored her own. She had been so caught up in her own drama that for a moment she forgot about the struggles her longtime partner was going through with solving a case. It made her feel ashamed and incredibly selfish.

"I'm sorry," she blurted suddenly.

Hanson raised a brow. "For?"

Jo raked her fingers through her hair and huffed. "For being inconsiderate."

"You're not being inconsiderate Jo," Hanson reached and touched her arm. "I would be a wreck if I was in your shoes too. You just found out your husband was a cheater. Not to mention your brother in- law was murdered for only God's know what."

"I know." Jo whispered.

"You're entitled to be little off your rocker Jo," he said finally. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

Jo felt her eyes stinging again but willed the tears from falling. She gathered her things, feeling the need to leave the room. She said her goodbyes to Hanson and slipped down the hall in the direction of the morgue. Normally she dreaded the trip, but oddly enough she knew the temporary resting space would offer her a semblance of comfort.

Upon entering, she was met by the familiar sharp sterile scent that normally turned her stomach, but at that moment, she felt peace. She padded through the quiet office, thankful that most of the staff was out to lunch or had already gone home for the day. She kept walking until she was at the entrance of Henry's office. She found him thumbing through one of the crime novels he often read when he had down time.

Despite having visited with him earlier, she felt the strongest need to be in his presence. She hated feeling needy and pathetic, but she couldn't deny the heartache she felt. She rapped on the glass door and waited. Out of habit, she touched the band she wore on her necklace. The piece that once provided her comfort.

Henry carefully bookmarked his page and gave her one of his warm smiles. Though it only took mere seconds for him to notice her saddened demeanor. "What is the matter, Jo?"

Multiple reasons popped her head but she settled for the simplest of answers. "I need a friend right now."

XXXX

Henry had settled in his office and tucked his nose in one of his newest guilty pleasures. He deemed it odd at first for his budding obsession for mystery murder novels, when he was indeed a walking mystery and solved them for a living, but he soon found that as far fetch as many of the stories were, he couldn't stop reading them.

Though when his partner walked through the door, with her eyes rimmed with red and her shoulders sagging, he quickly forgot about the fiction in his hands. For the moment, a million things ran through his mind as to what could drive this woman he knew to be tough as nails to tears. Her quiet response prompted him to cross the short distance between them and embrace her tightly.

He couldn't resist tangling his fingers in her dark locks. In any other moment, it would have been inappropriate but couldn't bring himself to stop. He could feel her fingers and the large envelope she was holding pressing into his back. He gave an educated guess as to whatever was in the envelope was the cause of her anguish. Just the thought made him pull her closer to him. Any uncertainties of his boldness was rewarded by her gripping him just as tight.

After a while, Henry couldn't resist his curiosity any longer. "Are you alright?" He mentally scolded himself for asking an obvious question, but he couldn't quite think of anything else.

Jo didn't answer his question, but instead parted from their embrace and handed him the envelope. He carefully took it from her hands and pulled the contents out. Dread twisted at his insides as he looked at the many documents, and some of the pictures. There was an attractive woman and a little boy. A boy who if he hadn't known any better looked just like Sean.

The realization hit him as he tucked away the files. He hazarded a glance at Jo and found she had pursed her lips and was quietly watching him. Normally he could read what lie beyond those rich eyes, but at that moment, he could see nothing but emptiness. That fact alone sent a shiver down his spine.

"Where did you get these?" He gestured to the packet in his hand.

"Someone left them on my doorstep shortly after you left earlier." Jo plopped down in one of the chairs. "And before you ask, I confirmed that they are real."

Henry's mental wheels were turning. Who could have possibly gotten their hands on such sensitive private information? And what could they possibly benefit from putting the documents out in the open? He felt anger bubbling low in his belly. "Someone is trying to tell you something,"

"Yeah," Jo laughed bitterly. "That everyone has secrets,"

He remembered the delicately written note. "Indeed."

"It shouldn't matter," Jo mumbled more to herself than him. "Sean's dead. This is his mess, not mine. I shouldn't be upset about this."

The anger Henry felt instant dissipated. He gently lifted her chin and said. "It does matter Jo. You loved him. To be more correct you still love him. That is why this is bothering you so dearly. The man you loved was unfaithful to you. It doesn't matter that he is deceased. The heart doesn't know the difference in pain."

Jo didn't respond but she held his gaze. He could tell she was trying to accept the truth but was still struggling with the matter. "There's still a part of him out there."

And there it was. The real reason she was broken up about the whole ordeal. It was one thing to have old recordings, and clothing from the deceased but another to know that their flesh and blood was still very much alive. In the form of a child.

"Would it make you feel better to meet this child?" Henry asked carefully. "To get to know him perhaps?"

Jo frowned deeply. "And say what? I was married to his daddy? I used to be his step mother? To tell him that his daddy is dead?" she closed her eyes and sighed. "Tell him that he's the product of an affair?"

Henry was beginning to see some of the old spark return to Jo's eyes. That was good, even if by a little bit. He dropped his hand to his side. "No, I suppose you wouldn't tell him all of that."

"The truth is I don't know what I want right now," she folded her arms around herself. "I don't know what to even feel exactly. I'm not used to feeling conflicted like this."

"You'll have to take it one day at a time," he said knowingly. "Just like you did for Sean's death,"

Jo tightened her arms around herself. "That's just it Henry, I spent the last year and a half with what I thought to be a solid perception of Sean and who I thought he was. Now as I look back, I'm not so sure. I'm not sure that I fully knew the man I was married to. Was it all even real? How many others could there have been?"

Henry opened to his mouth but quickly shut it again. There was no use in trying to convince her otherwise in her current train of thought. She needed time to cool off and collect herself. So he said the only thing that he thought was right. "What matters is that you loved Sean unconditionally and it was indeed real for you. For now, that is all you can hold on to. You can't question it now."

Before Jo could answer, the telephone in the office came to life, effectively ending any further discussion on the matter. He answered the phone swiftly but kept his eyes on Jo who was currently picking at a loose thread on her coat. He wrote down the information that was given to him. The call ended in less than five minutes, and he was moving to grab his scarf and coat.

"We have a case," he explained to her as he wrapped his scarf tight around his neck.

"We?" Jo repeated in disbelief.

Henry nodded slowly. "Reece told me to bring you along."

Uncertainty flashed across her face but quickly disappeared. She glanced at the envelope and carefully slid it under one of his other folders. "I'll be back for it later."

"All right,"

Jo stood and jingled her keys "I'll drive."

Henry couldn't resist the grin that was tugging at his lips. He was secretly turning back flips and leaping with joy to be going back in the field with Jo by his side once more. "Certainly."

She turned and regarded him as if she wanted to say something more but instead leaned and kissed his cheek. It was a quick peak but it left his skin tingling. "Thank you for listening,"

He was too stunned to answer so he nodded.

And with that, they left for their latest crime scene.

A/N: I know it has been so long since I have I updated. This chapter was hard to write given the nature of it. I wanted to keep Jo in character as much as possible given the circumstance. I never really thought of her as one to be overly emotional.

As always, Thank you to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Thank you for sticking with this story. Tell me what you think, I'm always happy to hear your thoughts.


End file.
